Be Careful What You Wish For
by thatoneweirdgirl93
Summary: Just putting out the first part not a whole lot. If you guys like it, I will post more.. Elizabeth is just your normal teenager, going through puberty, boy problems, annoying little brother, oh and did I mention she becomes a companion of the 12th Doctor? Traveling all through time and space on none other than the T.A.R.D.I.S. What more could she want. Right?


Elizabeth,sixteen years of age, sat in her living room, watching the newest episode of Doctor Who. Wither her handy Sonic Screwdriver and cuddling her Adipose plush toy. When it came to DW and its merch it was like crack. If she could get her hands on it, it was hers.

Of course, unlike most parents who yelled at their children for things like drugs and booze, her parents yelled at her for the addiction of Doctor Who. Which was partially her own fault, instead of doing homework or her chores she was in her room or the living room having yet again, another marathon.

She so wished that the Doctor was real, and would whisk her away on the T.A.R.D.I.S for one of his many adventures. To the Rings of Akhaten, to see Earth from birth to death, or even into the very core of the most hate filled, villainous creatures of the universe, the cold, cold Daleks.

As the show went to commercial Elizabeth got up to get something to drink, she heard the whooshing and groaning sound the T.A.R.D.I.S made and walked back into the living room, but the T.V was still spurting out commercials, so she picked up her phone.. 'Maybe someone texted me,' she opened up the phone to the lock screen, but she had no new messages. Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow, but shrugged and just assumed it was her imagination. She threw her phone on to the couch and cuddled back up with her plush toy as the show came back on.

She opened her sprite and took a sip of it and nearly spat it all over herself as "Missy" gave the Doctor a kiss, then giggled as she tried doing the same to Clara. She wasn't a hundred percent, but she agreed with the rumor mill that assumed Missy was short for Mistress, which could only mean that she was indeed the Master. She paused the show as her mom came through the door. "Hello mom!" she called to the living room.. But her mom didn't reply, maybe she couldn't hear her, or she was bringing in some groceries, she walked down the hallway to the foyer and noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Elizabeth looked outside but didn't see her moms Sudan.. 'That's not sketchy at all,' she thought to herself. She shrugged and closed the door, walking back to the living room.

Elizabeth decided she was going to call her best friend, he always knew how to calm her down. But when she went to grab her phone, it was no longer there.. 'Maybe it bounced off the cushion when I threw it,' she tried comforting herself.. To no avail. She sighed and got on to her hands and knees, she looked every where, even daring to stick her hands under the couch, even though she always had a fear of something, or someone grabbing her.. After a few seconds and those thoughts creeping into her head, she quickly pulled her hands back. She chewed on her lower lip and sat on the couch.. 'Okay, okay, you're fine.. Just continue watching your show.. You will be okay.' she reassured herself.

She grabbed the remote and unpaused the show, but instead of continuing the show, it was just white noise.. She could her a faint noise behind the crackling noise.. She got closer and closer to the T.V screen, her heart pounding a million miles an hour.. She could almost hear it..

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped and made the other person fall over. "What the hell?!" her brother, who was thirteen, called out as he pummeled to the floor. "What the hell is wrong with you? For Christ sake!" he got up then helped her up as well. "Why are you so damn weird? I just got home and you were just sitting there with your ear to the T.V. I called your name a few times, so I don't know why you were so surprised, but you scared the living hell out of me," he shook his head.

"Ss- Sorry," Elizabeth shook her head, grabbed her sonic screwdriver and plush toy and ran to her room, slamming and locking the door. "What... Just... What?" Elizabeth said as she sat her things on her bed, taking a seat at her desk.. "Whatever, I was probably just imagining things," she took out her books from her backpack and started on her homework. When she was done she looked at the clock and noticed it was already one A.M.

"Crap, I need to get some sleep or else I'm not gonna wake up in the morning," she got out of her clothes and into some shorts and a t-shirt and climbed into bed. Just as she was about to fall asleep she realized that her mom hadn't even come to check up on her like she usually did.. 'Tom probably told her I was on my period and she decided not to come bother me.' With that self assurance she gradually fell asleep, yet again hearing the sounds of the T.A.R.D.I.S, and her thinking it was just her consciousness as she went to bed.


End file.
